What To Do When Your Heart Is Broken
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Shaman King/Digimon 03 crossover. CHAPTER 4. Anna keeps making Yoh, Takato and Manta work a lot, and Henry decides to go in search of his best friend since Shinjuku is no longer safe with The Digimon Queen chasing him. Yoh/Anna & Rukato.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Takato

What To Do When Your Heart Is Broken

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with another crossover.

MMX2: But now is a Shaman King and Digimon Crossover.

Terriermon: You are always inventing weird crossovers, like that one with Zelda and Digimon.

Aerisakura: Whatever, we hope you like this fic.

Logan: Only one little thing…

Freak: Since we are working in other fics, we'll ask at lest 5 reviews to continue writhing this.

Aerisakura: This will be a RUKATO and a Yoh/Anna fic.

Logan: But as some of you might know, we like to complicate things before to get to that "happy" ending. Even if the title doesn't help, this will be a little of humor.

MMX2: And that we like to torture the characters to get there.

Terriermon: Tell me about it, I was kicked, punched, threatened, and the list goes on and on and on and on….

Freak: Shut up already little bunny.

Terriermon: And the goggle-head was also punched, kicked, he got a heart broken, ohhh and I forgot, a lot of bones broken.

MMX2: And I know of another Digimon character with long ears that if doesn't shut up will end in the same way!!

Terriermon: Point taken!! Anyway, this kids, and I thank God for it, don't own Digimon nor Shaman King.

Freak: Before we forget, we haven't seen that much episodes of Shaman King, so….let's just say that this fic takes place before the test to participate in the fight to be Shaman King but HoroHoro is already with them, and after the D-reaper for Digimon.

Chapter 1: Meeting Takato.

Like any other day, Anna was making Yoh train, first the train in which he has to stay like seated in the air (Terriermon: I got to do the "dirty work and said that they don't know who that training is called.) and like always, Manta was with him, and when Yoh thought that Anna was away, he started to complain, he had been like that almost 3 hours already, since he fell the first hour, Anna had put him to be another 5 hours in that position, which mean he had still 3 more hours to go.

"My legs hurt, how much time is left, Manta?" Yoh asked his best friend.

"Five hours" came a voice behind him, and instantly he knew that he had got in more troubles since Anna was right behind him, and she doesn't sounds happy, not that she ever did, but anyway, her voice sounds more annoyed than usual.

"Anna…" Yoh said while sweat dropping and his legs almost gave in and was about to fell, this only got him a glare from the itako.

"Go to get lunch ready" Anna said looking at Manta and then turned to go to her room, and the little Manta just muttered some curses under his breath and left before the itako charged her anger to him.

After a few hours, Manta had lunch ready, and Anna decided to give Yoh a rest and let him come to eat with them. Lunch went as usual, they ate without talking except maybe for Anna's complaining about the bad taste of food what caused some curses from Manta and a "If you don't like it then cock it yourself" from the little guy, what caused Yoh to laugh, what caused Anna to glare at them and sentence Yoh with running the usual route plus the cemetery with a weight of 15 pounds, which caused Yoh to moan in tiredness and disagreement what caused Anna to treat him with more weight and more time and a even more larger route, which make him keep quiet but with that usual smile and a sweat drop.

And before Yoh left Anna said "You need to train more, remember that you WILL be the Shaman King, and I won't accept less from you" and with that, the itako went to her room, taking Amidamaru with her as usual was tied and was dragged with her.

Yoh decided not to complain more and left to train, while Manta followed him on his bike, chatting about his great hero (Terriermon: Again, they forgot the name, they think it was something like Lee Bruce Long or something) and about where could be that HoroHoro, he had been out all day, probably training to, Yoh just keep silent, the words of Anna were stuck on his head and he couldn't stop thinking about why was he with her, was it just because his parents decided to arrange that marriage, or because he feels bad for the things he did to her when they were kids or…. does he loves her?.... Yoh didn't know the answer to that, and now another question pondered on his head, does Anna loves him? Yoh was brought to the real world when he felt water falling on his face, it had started to rain and just then he heard Manta saying something about a guy seated on the steps of the cemetery, it was night already, Yoh smiled to himself, he had spaced out that much time in his thoughts of Anna, anyway he turned to look at Manta and noticed him nervous.

"Yoh, is he a ghost?" Manta asked, a shade of blue appeared on his face, he wasn't sure if the boy in front of them was a ghost but if he wasn't then he must be a shaman since is a little late for people, meaning normal people, to be here, in the cemetery, alone, and with that look on the face, is difficult to describe it, and not that the shamans had weird looking faces, but it was that guy Len, his face was scary, and the one of this boy was, well, not scary like Len's but it was scary like the scary face of a ghost in grieve or something like that, and what make Manta more uneasy was that Yoh just smiled like always, not saying anything but surely will try to talk and befriend the boy even if he is a ghost or a shaman.

Yoh said "Easy Manta, he is not a ghost" and then examined the boy 'Gray pants, sport green shoes, blue caped shirt, yellow wrist bands, brown eyes, brown hair, yellow goggles….wait, yellow goggles….at least now no one will say anything about my headphones' Yoh though while laughing.

The boy keep looking down, lost in his own thoughts, he noticed two boys in front of him, one was really small and the other was tall, almost as tall as himself or maybe a little more taller, he heard the taller boy calling him so he looked up.

Yoh smiled to the boy and said "Hi, I'm Yoh Asakura and this is my friend Manta Oyamada. Who may you be?"

The mysterious boy didn't returned the smile, he just nodded in acknowledge and said "I'm Takato Matsuki"

"Hey Takato, do you have a place were stay?" Yoh said as friendly as always, at what Manta thought 'Anna is not gonna be happy when we get back'

Takato shook his head and at this Yoh offered his house for him to stay not really thinking what Anna would say. Takato looked reluctant, he analyzed his options, stay in the cemetery under the rain or go with these boys, he looked at Yoh and just nodded, he didn't want to stay out here in the cold and this boy didn't look as if he was about to kill him or something, Yoh just smiled and motioned Takato to follow him and Manta.

They went silent to home, Manta didn't feel like talking, he was more like wondering who was this Takato and what were his intentions, he could be like HoroHoro, just that if this Takato was a shaman, he might want to eliminate Yoh and the rest of the competence, but for Manta's relief, Yoh finally said "So what's your story Takato?"

At this Takato looked sadly at the ground and started his story and so he told them about being tamers and the D-Reaper and told them who his friends back at Shinjuku are, that he is from Shinjuku, he told them about the personalities of his friends, and when he described Rika, he seemed to turn sadder while Manta only could think that she reminds him of someone, but anyway, then Takato told them how he got here…

End Chapter 1….

Freak: We now this was short, but like we said before.

Aerisakura: We are working in other fics, so give us at least 5 reviews and we'll continue with this.

MMX2: What do you think that could have made Takato run to Tokyo?

Terriermon: He means, what could be the motive of Takato to run away from his home?

Logan: Well R&R and we'll continue with this.


	2. Chapter 2: Anna gives Takato A New “Job”

What To Do When Your Heart Is Broken

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here is the next chapter.

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews and we hope you like this chapter.

MMX2: Uhhh…we forgot to mention that, about Digimon, this is after the happenings with the D-Reaper but the Digimon are back, let's just pretend they found a way to bring them back and…

Terriermon: Thada!! We are here, these dudes couldn't let me out, I'm the coolest Digimon…

Logan: Yeah right little bunny, anyway, before the bunny gets crazier, we don't own Digimon nor Shaman King.

Chapter 2: Anna gives Takato A New "Job"

Takato looked sadly at the ground and started his story and so he told them about being tamers and the D-Reaper and told them who his friends back at Shinjuku are, that he is from Shinjuku, he told them about the personalities of his friends, and when he described Rika, he seemed to turn sadder while Manta only could think that she reminds him of someone, but anyway, then Takato told them how he got here…

****Flashback (Takato's P.O.V.)****

I was walking towards the house of one of my friends, to Rika's house, a few months ago I… well I found out that I had a crush on her…. and a few days ago, my best friend Henry convinced me to tell her how I feel for her so I decided to go today at her house and well, tell her, I arrived to her house and her grandmother opened the door.

"Good day young man, are you here to see Rika?" Rika's grandmother asked, and I only nodded, I was very nervous. She smiled at me and called for her, Rika replied with just a "Coming grandma" at the sound of her voice I felt my heart beat faster and I was starting to chicken out but before I could turn away and run she appeared.

"Hey goggle-head, what are doing here?" she told me, calling me by the nickname she gave me.

"Do you want to go to take a walk through the park?" I managed to say, she seemed as she was about to say 'No' but her grandmother said "You should go Rika, you need to get out of the house for a while" she was right, after our Digimon left, after Renamon-her Digimon partner left, she hasn't come out to our meetings, so she looked at her grandmother and nodded.

We walked in silence to the park, and it wasn't too much time after she just turned to me and said "Ok. goggle-head spit it. About what do you want to talk with me?"

I wasn't that much surprised at this, but it only got me more nervous, so I decided to go to the point and just tell her. I looked to the ground trying to gather all my courage, not daring to look at her eyes, and I could see that she was getting impatient with me, so I did it; I looked at her, at the eyes and said "I really like you Rika, I like you more than just friends"

Instantly I felt a hot sensation on my cheeks, and I could see a surprised look on her face, and then she frowned and said "I don't feel the same goggle-head. I have better things to do, so goodbye" and with that she left and I didn't want to stay there, I wanted to be far away and take time to think so I bough a ticket train as far as I could with the money I had and then I walked around the city and I ended up in the cemetery and I was so tired that I just decided to stay there in the rain.

****End of the Flashback (and end of Takato P.O.V.)

_'That girl is really cold, I keep thinking that she reminds me of someone, but who?' Manta thought and he laughed at his thoughts but stopped as he noticed the boy-Takato looking at him and he sweat dropped and Yoh just remained silent, he knew who this Rika reminded him, and he feared that if he tried something like that with Anna, she would do the same or worse, so for the next few minutes they walked in silence, each one lost in his own thoughts._

_'I could stay a few days in here, it's nice in here and I hope they don't mind. Yoh seems like a nice guy….uh-oh I forgot about Guilmon, I wonder if he will be Ok. Maybe I should call Henry and ask him to take care of him, yeah I will do that' Takato thought as he followed his newest friends._

_'I'm not to willing to get home, surely Anna will start to ask me to cock or maybe she already told HoroHoro to cock *laughs* and I will be able to rest, but then again, after dinner she will make me wash the dishes *sulks*' this were Manta's thoughts as they walked and he sweat dropped._

_'I wonder what are we going to dinner today…mmmmmhhh….is already late, if HoroHoro hasn't arrived, Anna will be furious and will make me or Manta cock….*looks at Takato* or maybe….*laughs*' Yoh thought and he laughed at his last thought but stopped as both, Manta and Takato, were giving him a funny look._

And soon they arrived home, and as soon as they went inside the house Anna "greeted" them by saying "Where were you? Is to late and I'm starving…*notices at Takato*….and you brought another bother Yoh, you just pick them as lost dogs don't you? Well, what's your name and what can you do?"

Yoh and Manta sweat laughed and dropped while Takato keep thinking that this girl reminds him of someone….but who? He really didn't want to think too much about it so he just answered her questions "My name is Takato Matsuki, I'm from Shinjuku and my parents own a bakery so I know who to make bread"

"Ok. you can stay, but you must cook bread as a payment for letting you stay in here, so Manta go to make dinner and you knew boy go to make bread" Anna said after had given a little thought to this.

Manta just grunted but knowing that it was better just to follow her orders than argue, he just went to the kitchen and Takato, not knowing really what to do, just followed the little but big-headed boy towards the kitchen.

"Hey Anna, don't be so hard on him, he had a really bad day" Yoh said trying to convince his fiancée to not be so harsh with young Takato, and then he told her the story that Takato had told him and Manta, but of course Anna didn't show that much interest on it, so she just turned away and went to the living room to read a magazine and Yoh just followed her not saying anything else and both waited for dinner to be ready. Yoh keep thinking if what he felt for Anna was love and if it was, what would be her answer, will she react like that girl that Takato was talking about or will she be different and respond to his feelings, he rally didn't know, and for now he was really hungry and he couldn't keep thinking, his thoughts started to change to food, and to the bread that Takato was supposed to make.

End Chapter 2

Aerisakura: Sorry for another short chapter. We hope you had like it.

Freak: Sorry but again we need at least 5 reviews to continue.

MMX2: Now, we'll tell you another crazy project we have, is about the game Final Fantasy X with the Digimon 03 stile, we would make it with Shaman King character instead of the ones of Digimon but we don't know all the characters, the newest episode of Shaman King that we have seen is the one when they arrive to USA.

Logan: The things are like this, they aren't enough Digimon characters so we'll ask you if you want to be one of the characters of it.

Freak: The available parts are (but we won't said that much as if someone that is interested in this and hadn't played the game won't have much information that could spoilt the plot):

1) Fayth.-He is a boy-almost like a ghost.

2) Brother.- His name is just that Brother and he is the older brother of a very cheerful girl-Rikku.

3) Datto.- Is a member of a blitzball (this is a game or better said a sport) team called Besaid Aurochs.

4) Letty.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

5) Jassu.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

6) Botta.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

7) Keepa.- It's another member of the Besaid Aurochs.

8) Bickson.- He is also another blitzball player, but he is from another team called Luca Goers, he is arrogant.

9) Isaruu.- He is a summoner (well it will long to explain that in here), he is a good guy.

10) Master Kinoc.- Is like an important summoner.

11) Gatta.- Is a member of a group called "Crusaders" they are a fighter team that is "against" the law.

12) Lazzu.- He is the leader of the Crusader.

13) O'aka.- A seller that travels all around the world.

14) Dona.- Another summoner, this girl is very arrogant.

15) Dona's guardian.- (we forget his name) Guardians are like bodyguards for summoners.

16) Grand Master Mika: He is a very old man and he is a very important summoner, almost as President or something like that.

17) Shelinda.- She likes to give speeches with her opinion of what's happening in the world.

18) Lucil.- She is the leader of Chocobo Knights (they are also a fighter but they aren't against laws. And Chocobos are like giant chickens that are used as horses)

19) Clasko.- He is a chocobo knight but dreams with be a chocobo trainer.

20) Jyscal.- Has a short appearance and he is the ghost of the leader of a raze called Guado.

21) Tromell.- Loyal servant of the Jyscal's son-the new leader of the Guado.

22) Kelk.- He is from a raze called Ronso, they are like lions but they stand in two foots and he is the most important summoner and leader of the Ronso.

23) Maechen.- He is a very old man that likes to tell stories.

24) Wantz.- O'aka's brother, he is also a seller that travels around the world.

25) Yunalesca.- She is a Grand Summoner, she is a very important summoner of the story.

MMX2: We need a lot of people, no? if you want to be one of this characters tell us in your reviews and tell us how would you like us to name you in the fic.

Logan: Or if you think of a Shaman King's character that could fit to be one of the characters, also tell us.

Aerisakura: Anyway, please R&R.

Freak: And we hope to have the next chapter soon. What do you think, will Yoh dare to tell Anna what he feels or will he keep thinking about food? And will Takato ever recover for Rika's answer? What are the rest of the Tamer doing in Shinjuku? And…where the hell is HoroHoro? R&R and wait for the next chapter to be posted.


	3. Chapter 3: Yoh Is Jealous!

What To Do When Your Heart Is Broken

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Hello everyone!!

Aerisakura: Here we are with the next chapter and thanks for all your reviews.

MMX2: Hope you like this chapter as well.

Logan: The names of FFX's characters in the last chapter were to know if you want to be part of our fic Digimon Fantasy X, it already started and if any of you is interested, you could check the chapter 2 from Digimon Fantasy to know what parts are still available.

Terriermon: This dudes doesn't own Shaman King or Digimon.

Chapter 3: Yoh Is Jealous?!

After a few minutes, the smell of bread filled the house and Yoh's mouth started to water and a few second later Takato and entered the room carrying everyone's dinner. Everyone eat in silence, but then again Anna started to complain about the taste of the food that Manta made but said nothing about the bread Takato made which seemed unusual of her, even if the food was good, she would complain, Yoh only could think that Anna really listened to him and was being, in some level, nice to their new guest, but then another thought kicked in and this thought troubled him very much.

_'What if she likes him?' At that thought Yoh gulped which brought a questioning look from the itako….and the rest of the group but Yoh didn't noticed the other and to give some kind of answer at why he gulped was he gave a lame excuse like "I almost choke with the rice" which brought a complain from Anna at the food again which make Manta curse and while Takato just ate in silence lost in his thoughts…. Or probably day dreaming but who knows what's in his head not really paying attention to what his new friends were doing. The rest of the dinner went like that and then it was time for Manta to go home, saying his goodbyes he left not before Anna asked him to come tomorrow again….to cook and clean the house._

"Well Yoh take you guest to one of the empty rooms, I'm going to bed" Anna said and left to her room but she didn't know that Yoh had something else planned.

"Why don't you stay in my room tonight so we can talk?" Yoh said but added in his mind _'And I can keep a close eye in you'_

"Yeah that would be good" Takato replied tiredly, after all he had traveled all day and then he had to make that bread…which reminded him of Guilmon and that he had to call Henry and ask him to take care of Guil while he was away. _'Maybe I should call him tomorrow morning'_

Yoh and Takato prepared to go to sleep while chatting, Yoh decided to tell Takato everything about he wanting to be the Shaman King and Anna being his fiancée and about his friend HoroHoro that mysteriously disappeared but probably is just trying to hide from Anna who makes him work a lot that by the way is his fiancée and the story of the family of ghost that live here with him and his fiancée Anna and well you got the point.

Takato just talked about his friends, about how Terriermon likes to make jokes and say smart remarks every time he cans and how he always exasperates his Tamer Henry who is Takato's best friend and about Jeri who he used to like and about his Digimon partner Guilmon who loves bread and play and bread and when Takato was about to tell Yoh about Rika, he turned very pale and pointed behind Yoh who turned around just to see at Amidamaru "floating" there.

"Oh, he is Amidamaru" Yoh said as trying to calm Takato but Takato was still pale, and after a while Yoh fell asleep and Takato was having problems to sleep since some members of the ghost family decided to be "floating" around them and the thoughts of a certain red headed tamer haunted him too but he was so tired that he just let his eyes close falling asleep.

_The Next Morning…._

Yoh woke up slowly and yawned as he looked around looking for Takato but for his surprise Takato wasn't anywhere around so he decided to look for Anna to know if she knew where he went but for his even bigger surprise she wasn't there what could mean that they had gone together…

_Wherever Takato is…._

"Thanks for showing me where the payphone is" Takato said to Anna who keep on her way not even looking back at Takato and saying "I couldn't let you make a long-distance call back in my house and remember to buy whatever you need to make breakfast"

Takato sweat dropped and turned to the phone to make his call..

Henry: Hello, this is Henry.

Takato:…..Hi Henry.

Henry: Takato??? Where are you? Your parents called last night asking if I knew where you could be?

Takato: Is a long story but I not in Shinjuku and I'm staying with some friends at Tokyo (A/N: They are in Tokyo, right?).

Henry: What happened, Takato?

Takato: *sigh* Look Henry I tell you later, could you do me a favor?

Henry: Yeah Takato.

Takato: Could you go and feed Guilmon? Is just that I came here….well in a rush and I forgot of him.

Henry: *sweat drops* Yeah Takato, don't worry I will feed Guilmon, but could you tell me the address of the place where you are staying?

Takato: Thanks Henry and I'm staying at the Asakura's house.

**You are still there, hurry up already I'm hungry**

Henry: Who was that, Takato?

Takato: Gotta go bye!!

Takato sweat dropped and hung the phone and turned to look at an angry Anna and said "Sorry, I'm going to buy food now" and with that Takato ran to the nearer grocery store.

_To Henry…._

Henry looked at the phone not believing that his friend hung the phone to him and much less after hearing the voice of a girl called him and not just calling him but yelling him.

"The goggle-head likes the girls that yell at him and I know of someone who is not going to be happy when she hears this" Terriermon said while he giggled insanely and finished saying "You know Henry, if you go to tell her, she will get so angry that will kill you"

Henry sweat dropped and gulped knowing that the bunny was right, after Takato's parents someone else called asking for Takato more like threatening Henry to tell her where the goggle-head could be which caused him a lot of surprise since not all days he received calls from Rika not to mention that she called asking for Takato, who she was supposed to hate more that anyone or that's what she wanted to make anyone believe.

"Terriermon, we have to go to feed Guilmon and then we'll think what to do about this" Henry said as he walked to his kitchen looking for bread for Guilmon.

_Back to a frenetic Yoh…._

By now Yoh was questioning himself a lot of "what if's" like _'What if he was really a shaman and kidnapped Anna to threat me with kill her if I don't get out of the Shaman King competence' or __'What if Anna ran away with him' and __'What if he was a killer and he already killed her'._

Yoh was about to get out of the house in a crazy search of his probably death fiancée when Anna entered the house at what Yoh ran and before thinking in anything he hugged her but as soon as he could sense the aroma of her hair he realized what he was doing he instantly let her got and blushed while Anna had a pinkish hue on her cheeks, which Yoh didn't noticed, and said "I'll be in my room"

Yoh, who was still blushing, turned to see a smiling Takato, who said "You make a nice couple" and then Takato walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Yoh just then woke up from his trance kinda state and followed Takato and when he was about to ask where he had gone with _his fiancée Manta got inside the house and Takato yelled "Breakfast is ready" (A/N: It took a while to Yoh to wake from his trance, no?)_

They ate breakfast and again, to Yoh's worry and Manta surprise Anna didn't complain, and after breakfast Anna told Yoh to go to train running and told Manta to go with him and watch that Yoh don't cheat and to Takato to be getting ready to make supper. Yoh was about to complain but a glare from the itako was enough for him to just follow orders and so, he left running with the little guy following close behind riding his bike.

During the training the same 'What if's' questions keep popping in Yoh's mind as he ran, also a lot of "Why's" questions popped in his head such as "Why she doesn't complain of his food" "Why she told Manta to come with him and not Takato?" and so many other about the same thing and then Yoh realized that he already knew the answer to the question he have been pondering in his head-he loves Anna.

_To the tortuous itako and the tortured goggle-head…_

Anna had put Takato to clean the house saying that that will be his payment for staying at their house at what Takato just nodded sensing that it will be better just to do what she said and he won't end hurt, but as he cleaned Anna put some music and as she hear the song and small evil smile crossed formed in her face as she turn up the volume and the song said…

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder_

_Why everything is the same as it was_

_I can't understand, no I can't understand_

_How life goes on the way it does._

Takato stopped what he was doing when he heard that song and he couldn't help to remember the event of the day before, he turned to look at Anna and she said "Work faster and I will take it off".

Takato sweat dropped but do as he was told and worked faster trying to not hear the song and remember anything from yesterday.

Why does my heart go on breaking?

Why do these eyes of mine cry?

Don't they know it's the end of the world?

It ended when you said goodbye.

At that Takato felt tears forming in his eyes as he remembered Rika's words _'I don't feel the same goggle-head. I have better things to do, so goodbye' and worked even faster to make his torture end._

_Back to a frantic running Yoh…._

Not wanting to let his fiancée alone with Takato, Yoh started to run faster and faster until he had almost finished his training for now so he headed back to his house leaving a very tired Manta behind.

Yoh soon arrived his house and as he entered he heard that old song and saw a almost crying Takato and at Anna near the table reading quietly her magazine while Amidamaru, who was tied behind her, was looking with interest Takato's behavior.

Yoh sweat dropped at the scene but felt relieved but this feeling didn't last much as Anna saw him and thought he didn't do well his training since he returned to soon so she send him to keep training, sulking, Yoh went to keep running now feeling pity for poor Takato.

_With the brainiac a.k.a. Henry…._

Henry was now feeding a starving minisaur of name Guilmon while thinking what to do with Takato, when he heard a voice that could freeze his blood in terror…..

End Chapter 3.

Freak: That was all folks!!

Aerisakura: We hope you had liked this.

Logan: Yeah, and I think this is the longest chapter we have wrote.

MMX2: And again, sorry, but we have to ask 5 reviews to continue with this fic, we are working in several fics for now, and we are about to start some more.

Aerisakura: Well thanks for reading and…

Freak: See ya!!

Terriermon: And don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4: Not more guests please!

What To Do When Your Heart Is Broken

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with the next chapter.

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews and hope you like this chapter.

Logan: It will be short though cuz we are working in other fics, by the way..

MMX2: Expect this 24 a Christmas fic from us, is not finished yet but it will be ready for this 24.

Freak: Hope you read it.

Aerisakura: And now let get going with the fic.

Terriermon: Let's remember that this kids doesn't own Shaman King or Digimon.

_I want to be loved. Now, I just want to_

_Share these certain feelings with you._

_This bare skin, this sigh…_

_Embrace them for infinity, OK? Please._

_Happiness' form_

_Is always unseen, so_

_It's almost painful, the closer I am to you._

_I want to be loved, more than I am now._

_I want that so deeply, so strongly_

_Leaving behind some sing that I was there_

_In your heart, in your eyes.___

_-Mugen Houyou (Eternal Embrace)-Evangelion.___

Chapter 4: Not more guests please!!

_With the brainiac a.k.a. Henry…._

Henry was now feeding a starving minisaur of name Guilmon while thinking what to do with Takato, when he heard a voice that could freeze his blood in terror.

"Brainiac!! Tell me where is the goggle-head!!" Rika said angered glaring at the blue haired boy, who gulped in fear of his life.

"Hey Henry, do you think we should tell her about the other girl?" Terriermon said trying to lower his tone of voice but failed as Rika did heard that.

"What other girl?!!" Rika said walking towards Henry and the Digi-bunny.

"Takatomon is visiting a girlfriend of his" Guilmon said not knowing what consequences that would bring.

Rika didn't waited to hear more and stormed out of Guilmon's shed, Henry and Terriermon let out a sigh.

"We'll go to visit Takato, this place is no longer safe" "You said it Henry" Guilmon looked confused at his two friends.

"But first, we have to tell Jeri where are we going" Henry said and left to visit his friend Jeri.

_Meanwhile, with a tired and hungry Yoh….._

Yoh arrived at his home again, he was very tired, the same that the little Manta who couldn't keep ridding his bike anymore, both entered the house and the smell of food filled their senses.

"It's about time you two arrived, the lunch is ready so sit and eat" Anna said not even looking at them and just in that moment a very tired looking Takato came out of the kitchen carrying everyone's food.

Yoh sweat dropped at the look on Takato's face and then he helped him to carry the plates to the table and then they eat, all except Takato who fell asleep on the floor.

They ate in silence and when Yoh was done Anna spoke again.

"You should go to keep training but now Manta will stay" she said not looking at him but she could tell that Yoh was sulking the same that Manta who know that he staying mean making the house chores.

Nevertheless, Yoh followed Anna's orders, after all he did become stronger by doing her training, so he did what he was told feeling less worried with a sleeping Takato and a watching Manta, he wont have to be worried about that Takato trying to do play some moves on his fiancée.

_In Some Train Station In Shinjuku….._

"Well Guilmon, Terriermon, were are going to visit our dear friend Takato who always gets us in troubles, just hope Rika doesn't find were are we staying" Henry said boarding the train followed by the Digi-bunny and the dino-boy.

"Henry, do you realize that the girl that was with Takato could be more scarier and more dangerous than our local Ice Queen?" "Terriermon!! You can't say something like that from someone you don't know" Henry and Terriermon argued while Guilmon just looked outside the window wondering where could be his Tamer.

_Back to a sleeping goggle-head, the busy Manta and the all calm Anna….._

"Did you already finish cleaning the bathroom?" Anna asked as she read a magazine and was seated at the table near the sleeping Takato, who seemed to be speaking in his sleep.

"Guilmon *mumble* the bread *mumble mumble* mom will get angry" the sleeping-goggles said as he tossed on the floor.

Anna blinked at that and wondered what on earth could be a Guilmon. 'This kid is weirder than I thought, no wonder why Yoh made him his friend' she thought feeling thirsty and since she didn't want to get up, she did the only thing she felt like doing.

"Manta, bring me some juice" she yelled making Manta complain as he feel sick from his stomach, it was obvious that HoroHoro had used the bathroom and the cleaning was making him sick.

Mumbling curses to himself, he did what he was told fearing to make the itako turn angry at him.

_Now we go to a running Yoh near the train station…._

Yoh was actually enjoying his running this afternoon, Takato was sleeping, Manta was at the house checking that Takato don't try any funny with his fiancée and he had some time to think about how to tell Anna his feeling for her without end murdered by an angry itako.

He was lost in thought, probably daydreaming when he bumped into someone, he looked up to see a green bunny with a horn on his head and really long ears he was resting in the shoulder of a blue haired boy and next to the boy was something that looked like a mini-dinosaur.

*************************

Freak: Well, sorry but that's all for now.

Aerisakura: Hope you had liked this and thanks for reading.

Logan: We'll try to post next chapter soon but you know with the Holidays..

MMX2: It will be harder to write but be patient.

Terriermon: Now go on and review!!


End file.
